culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Basin Street Blues
"Basin Street Blues" is a song often performed by Dixieland jazz bands, written by Spencer Williams in 1928 and recorded that year by Louis Armstrong.http://www.jazzstandards.com/ The famous verse with the lyric "Won't you come along with me/To the Mississippi..." was later added by Glenn Miller and Jack Teagarden. The Basin Street of the title refers to the main street of Storyville, the notorious red-light district of the early 20th-century New Orleans, just north of the French Quarter. It became a red light district in 1897.http://www.storyvilledistrictnola.com/ Other recordings Bob Wills and his Texas Playboys also recorded a version during the group's heyday with Tommy Duncan. Louis Prima also recorded the song on his 1957 album The Wildest! as did Dr. John on his 1992 album Goin' Back to New Orleans. Bob Wills' official version contains slightly different lyrics than those heard on Bob Wills' Anthology. Instead of Basin Street being the place where the "dark and light folks" meet, as sung on the recording, the printed lyrics state that Basin Street is the place where the "young and old folks" meet. Bing Crosby and Connee Boswell recorded the song for Decca Records on September 25, 1937 and it charted at the No. 12 position. A rendition of this song by Ella Fitzgerald with the Sy Oliver Orchestra can be found on the Decca release Lullabies of Birdland. Jo Stafford recorded a duet version with Frankie Laine. Julie London (About The Blues Liberty Records LST 7012 US 1957) Margie Rayburn released a version of the song as the B-side to her 1956 single "Can I Tell Them That You're Mine?" Ace Cannon recorded an instrumental version for his debut 1962 album Tuff Sax. An instrumental version of this song was recorded by Miles Davis and was released as the opening track of his 1963 album Seven Steps to Heaven. Judith Durham recorded a version for her album Judith Durham and The Hottest Band in Town Volume 2 (1974) Liza Minnelli performed the number at her 2008-9 concert Liza's at The Palace...!. It was on the soundtrack for The Curious Case of Benjamin Button In 2008, saxophonist David Sanborn covered the song from his album Here & Gone. |title=Pearls overview| work=Allmusic.com}} The song has also been re-imagined by Canadian turntablist Kid Koala, by manipulating the vinyl live. Sam Cooke recorded a version in 1963, although with different lyrics. He performed the song live on The Tonight Show and The Mike Douglas Show. In his live recording made at the Monterey Jazz festival in 1963, Jack Teagarden claims that the words we usually associate with the song were written by Teagarden and his fellow trombonist Glenn Miller when they were asked to arrange the song for an early Ben Pollack recording. Neither name appears on the song credits. When he was with Dick Stabile and his orchestra, Dean Martin recorded a version of this classic Jazz standard, although Martin himself would later go on to record more New Orleans-themed songs. See also *List of 1920s jazz standards References External links * * - We can hear the verse with "Won't you come along with me/Around the Mississippi...". Category:Songs written by Spencer Williams Category:1926 songs Category:Jo Stafford songs Category:Frankie Laine songs Category:Louis Armstrong songs Category:Margie Rayburn songs Category:Liza Minnelli songs Category:1920s jazz standards Category:Dixieland jazz standards Category:Songs about New Orleans Category:Cab Calloway songs Category:1931 singles no:Basin Street Blues